Too Much
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM written as a prequel to Not Enough. This is Albus' side of the story.


_A/N: This is a prequel to Not Enough. I have had a horrible day which is apparently what it takes for me to finish angst. Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

_fanfic100 Challenge Prompt #33_

_Too Much_

The heavy door had been slammed shut. It had not been allowed to swing closed or even fastened sharply, but slammed with a force that implied anger and most likely disgust. Yet Albus stared at the piece of hard, dark wood hanging on aged metal hinges, willing it to open. He supposed he should have known this was coming. He had prepared himself for all possible outcomes, or so he had thought. He had considered the possibility that she might need some convincing as to the appropriateness of his idea or even that she would turn him down flat. Some small part of him had hoped for a truly happy ending, but he had not dwelt on it for long, not wishing to raise his own hopes. Now it seemed that even his cautious optimism had been too much.

Tearing his eyes away from the door to his private rooms for the first time in what seemed like hours, Albus stoked the fire before settling down in front of it. He had been so sure of himself, but then her friends had led him to believe more than he would have on his own.

_Rolanda Hooch looked at him in disgust. "How can you say that you don't have feelings for her? Have you looked at yourself lately? It's getting to the point that the students are taking bets!"_

"_Albus, what she is trying to say," Poppy Pomfrey interrupted as Rolanda's voice rose, "is that, though you may think that you don't have feelings for Minerva or that you aren't obvious, you do and you are. So why are you hesitating? Just tell her!"_

"_We love you and we love Minerva, you know that, Albus. We only want what is best for the two of you and we think that means the two of you together."_

_Albus watched the faces of the women before him, knowing this was not some cruel practical joke, though it sounded like one. Pomona Sprout was correct; he did know that these three only wanted the best for Minerva. Were they right? Did she love him?_

Unfortunately, Albus now knew the answer to that question. A single tear was soon followed by a salty flood down his cheeks. How could he have been so wrong?

Minerva McGonagall was perfection. She was wise, witty, beautiful, sharp-tongued, and everything he had ever desired. She was a fierce opponent as he knew from previous experience, but he also knew of her loyalty and hardworking nature, which made her a perfect teacher, Head of House, and Deputy, not to mention best friend, his best friend, who would probably never speak to him again.

Albus heard more than felt a sob escape him as he remembered the feel of his hand brushing her soft cheek, and the pain of his cheek as she slapped it. He had been so foolish and now he did not know what, if anything, he could do to recover what had been lost by a few misplaced words and caresses.

_Minerva looked so beautiful standing in the sunlight, which poured in through the windows of his sitting room. As he joined her at the window, the words of her three best friends went through his mind and Albus found he was able to think of little else._

"_Minerva?"_

"_Yes, Albus?" She turned and looked at him with such contentment and joy that he was unable to stop himself. _

_Reaching out to cup her cheek, soft as silk, with one large hand, Albus moved closer to her. "Minerva, I love you." With that he kissed her lips and for one blissful instant, he felt her return his intimate caress. Unfortunately that moment passed._

_With a sharp crack, Minerva slapped Albus' cheek. His hand instantly moved from her face to cover the already bruised skin. Minerva refused to meet his gaze._

"_Minerva, I…"_

"_Don't Albus. Just don't." With those words, Minerva turned abruptly and left his rooms, slamming the door closed behind her._

Albus' eyes turned once more toward that door. It seemed to represent not only the ending of his friendship with Minerva, but the end of all his hopes and dreams of the future as well. How could he have been so foolish?

As Albus settled back into his chair, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, sobs wracking his body, there was a knock at the door. His eyes rolled to the door as he wiped his cheeks and set his face into a blank stare, the best he could do under the circumstances. He cringed even as he called out a soft, "Come in."

Pomona Sprout meekly opened up the door. She stepped into the fire's light and Albus could see the guilt in her expression even before he heard it in her voice.

"I just saw Minerva, Albus. I'm so sorry, I just don't know what to say. She… I know… Oh Albus, I am so very sorry."

He looked at her, still with no emotion evident as she moved nearer.

She carefully took his large, suddenly cold hand between her smaller, warm palms and held it tightly.

"Albus, I don't know how, but it will be okay. Somehow, we will make it okay."

Albus saw the sincerity in her eyes and realized how wrong she was. It would never be okay again, nothing would. He had lost the only person who saw him as he truly was, the only woman he loved. He felt his defenses breaking as Pomona's light brown eyes filled with tears.

"Minerva." With that deep groan of regret, the greatest wizard of their time collapsed into his colleague's arms. It was just too much.

* * *

_A/N: I'm really unsure of this, so please let me know what you think about it._

_Happy reading...somewhere else, not here...  
Sprinkles_


End file.
